


Ice Bucket For Two

by Starkster



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anxiety Attacks, Dancing, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Ice Cream, Mentions of Pepper Potts - Freeform, Natasha Feels, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Tony Stark Has A Heart, We Need More Rhodey, a lot of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 22:52:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10751442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starkster/pseuds/Starkster
Summary: This is an alternate universe in which Natasha meets with Tony often after the Avengers escaped and Bruce is actually not missing for a short moment.(Also Natasha doesn't know Justin Hammer from Iron Man 2, That was another dude to make things more easier).





	Ice Bucket For Two

 “Bruce’s a very brave man.” 

Natasha stands in the center of his lobby, her back turned his way and pretending to watch through the window. It must be interesting because she doesn’t turn around when he approaches her or neither when he stands next to her. Not that he blames her. The view is magnificent if he says so himself also being stood up hurts like a son of a bitch.

“Actually I take that back. I’m brave man for standing here next to you.” 

She shakes her head, a small smile playing on her lips which is rare these days before she turns her head to his side. 

“He didn’t stood me up, Tony.” Natasha corrects him, but he can hear the lie underneath her words and her body language. She’s hurt. Tony became very good in reading her and his fellow no, wait ex-Avengers. He bites his lower lip. Perhaps he could help her. It could be a good distraction for them both. He doesn’t want to be in the place any longer than necessary. It still hurts.

“You know what, there’s a good restaurant a few blocks away. I was planning to go there but keeping the whole restaurant for myself would be stupid. So you coming with me?” 

“To make you look less stupid?” 

“Uh, yes and to have a good time. You don’t have to go unless you have a sad bucket of ice cream waiting for you.”

“It’s not sad.”

Tony turns his body fully towards her, his arms folded into each other and his shoulder leans against the glass. He never has seen her eating her ice cream so this makes him really curious to know which one she actually eats. Perhaps he should order a whole truckload of different flavors to hide in the refrigerator and see which one she will pick out. Knowing her she would take a few to throw him off. 

“Which flavor?”

“Strawberry.”

Tony blinks a few times. That…That wasn’t the answer he was expecting. He tried strawberry once as a kid when uncle Jarvis bought him a cone on a hot day. Other than that strawberry was a no go with Pepper being allergic and all of that. No wonder he never saw Natasha eating ice cream. 

“Really? I imagined you as someone with an unusual taste. Something exotic and dangerous.” 

“I like it.” She says with such a flair and a shrug of her shoulders. It makes him smile in amusement. He unfolds his arms and holds his right one towards her to take. 

“Well, let’s see if you say the same after I have taught you a lesson or two in ice cream flavors which aren’t boring.” 

She takes his upper arm, her gentle fingers touching his skin through the soft fabric of his black coat. He guides her towards the exit of the lobby. 

“As long it’s not shawarma.”

“What’s wrong with shawarma?” 

* * *

 

It had been an interesting experience at least. The place has been perfect as usual. It’s nothing out of the ordinary but it always has it’s charisma and one of the very few places he’s able to sit on a terrace, underneath a big classic red with white parasol without any interruption. _Just perfect._  

He had ordered a few ice cream samples to try out of different flavors and with the toppings aside. Natasha did tasted quite a few other than strawberry and looked comfortable to be with him. Tony liked seeing a different side of her, in particular her facial expressions when she tasted the Frutti Di Bosco, a mixture of strawberries, blackberries, blueberries, blackcurrant and raspberries. A killer taste which always hits right. His lips shape into a smile. He ordered a dozen of buckets for her after she left him for an appointment with S.H.I.E.L.D. well, the remains left of it he suspects. 

“I appreciate you coming here but if you’re here only to sleep I rather see you go home and rest, Starkster.” 

 _Right._ Rhodey, who sits in across him in his wheelchair, looking rather bored though Tony sees the pain and struggle in his eyes. He leans more forward to level himself in his eye sight. 

“Sorry, I was thinking about you.” 

Okay, so Rhodey won’t fall for that but he wants to take off some pressure of the things he sees. It hurts him right in his heart and to think it’s his fault he ended up in here, though Rhodey doesn’t blame him. No matter how many times his friend will tell him it isn’t his fault, the feeling in his heart remained.  _Guilt._  He has a lot of that. It starts slowly to wear him down. He can feel it sitting in his bones, waiting for him to crack. Perhaps he needs to talk it over with Rhodey when he feels more like himself and without spilling very manly tears.  

“Really? You didn’t seem to hear me the first time.”

“How dare you? I always hear you, honey bear. Your voice smooths my ears.” 

Tony winks and stands up to follow Rhodey who turned around and wheeled himself in the garden. It’s has become Tony’s favorite spot after spending a few months rehabilitation and stress when things looked rather gloomy for the both of them. However he sees Rhodey growing stronger out from his position than anyone else could. He can’t say the same about himself. 

Often he thinks about how he could have handled things differently with Steve but each time he finds the same out come. The Avengers scattered around the world. Maybe one day a reunion will take place when needed. A sigh escapes from his lips. This is not the time to think about it. He’s here to visit Rhodey who waits for him to join him in therapy.

There no need for distraction.

* * *

 

“There’s something clearly wrong with you. You have been acting strange the whole day, I mean you actually came on time for our appointment. That’s just to weird even for your doing.” 

Tony hums in reply, holding Rhodey’s hand and supporting his arm to hold his weight as they walk in tiny baby steps. They practice together every day in hopes Rhodey would regain his ability to walk but the chance is getting more and more slimmer. There’s just too much damage but Rhodey doesn’t give up. Tony respects that. 

“What do you mean I actually came on time for our appointment? I'm always on time.”

“What about that time when we had a meeting with the president?”

“Avengers business. Not my fault.”

“Okay, what about that time we had a presentation about our bots project?”

“Hold on. That’s like more twenty years ago. I apologized many times for that. I can’t believe you still use that on me.”

“I still can’t believe you let the president wait for you. The president of the United States. You let him wait, Tony.”

Tony scrunch his eye brows together but the damage has been done. A smile breaks into his face and laugh escapes from his lips. He feels Rhodey laugh against his side. 

“Are you going to tell me?” 

“Yeah, okay. I’m worried about someone.”

Tony doesn’t mentions her name but Rhodey knows it’s Natasha he talks about. She used to provide necessary information and would often interrupt his and Rhodey’s thing but eventually join in their activities. He still can’t believe she managed to beat him in pool. Multiple times. Rhodey had been laughing but that left quickly after playing a few rounds with her.

“She will be fine. It’s hard at first but after a while the pain will be gone.”

“I took her to that Italian Ice Cream place we went to last week.” 

“Must be pretty serious if you do that. Who else did you take there?”

“Other than you, only her and Pepper with your permission I may add. You don’t have to be jealous. I know it’s our special place.” 

“You better remember that, Tony.”

“I will you buy you a cone after your appointment.”

* * *

 

Tony holds Rhodey closer to him when he feels him slipping in his step, holding him up. A soft pat on his arm is their signal for  _stop_  and Tony gentle guides him towards the soft blue maths on the floor. He helps him to sit down, easing him by holding him closer and placing him slowly down until his butt touches the blue surface. 

He gentle picks up both Rhodey’s legs to place them in the right position which took him some practice and error. He takes his spot behind Rhodey, placing his hand on his shoulders to search for any tension. 

He finds a particular stubborn knot in his trapezius, which he squeezes by keeping the shore muscle between the tops of his fingers and the heel of his hand, and release slowly his grip on his skin. He repeats the motion a couple of times. 

“Have you tried to meet other people?” Rhodey practically groans, titling his head down as he melts underneath his hands. His lips curl into a grin. Good old Rhodey. Only he could keep talking during a massage about the mess called his life. He moves his hands lower and pressing his thumbs gentle along line of his neck to search for more shore muscles. 

“Except from you, Natasha, Happy and Peter? No, I haven’t.”

His hand shapes C curve to fit around and presses gentle into the sides of Rhodey’s neck with his fingers and thumbs, moving them in large circular kneading movements with his hand. Tony slides them over each muscle, moving up and down his neck, working along the whole length. He takes pride in his massages and truly enjoys given them to the people he loves and cares about. 

“Stop distracting me with your godly hands and that’s not what I meant, Tony.”

He doesn’t answer with words but instead pats him on his shoulder, before placing his both hand back on each side of his shoulders and repeats the first step to make sure everything feels right for Rhodey. 

“You could try one of those speed date events.” 

Tony wants to roll his eyes so hard in the back of the skull. Happy suggesting speed dating, yes but his best friend? That’s a whole different story. The thought of Rhodey speed dating does amuses him, sitting uncomfortable in a large room filled with girls with clocks ticking clock and looking for prince charming whatever it takes. Nope, he doesn’t want to go there. Besides Pepper is still on his mind and in his heart.   

“I’m not sure if I’m.. Don’t you think it’s too soon?”

“What? Man, come on. You are allowed to find a new girl or guy. Whatever you prefer. Pepper clearly moved on. You and I both know that. I’m not saying you should go and start a relationship right away but try to meet someone new. Besides it’s not the kind of speed dating you think.” 

Rhodey always has this way to persuasive him in doing things he normally wouldn’t do or think of. He’s quite thankful for some of those experiences while others scared the death of him to this day. He shivers and pinches his hand on his shoulders reassuringly even it’s more meant for himself. 

“Do they involve a big guy in a diaper?” 

“Yes.”

“There you go.” 

“Tony.” 

“Rhodey.”

Tony stays quiet after that. Rhodey knows better than this. It’s too early….Hell, maybe he’s right. But still speed dating? He tried that way once and it become a disaster for him and the person across him. They are not his kind of people. He’s the kind of person who goes parties and meet people there. Some stay in his life while others leave as fast they came, quite literally. 

“Look the version you think of is clearly out of date. Sorry I’m the one to break this to you but speed dating is back in. They host massive events and with some of them you need an invitation to get in.” 

A sigh escapes from his lips. It does sound more fancy than in a high school gym. 

“You think I fit in there?”

“At least try. I have an invitation left which you can use.” 

Tony laughs at that. So his imagination was true after all. This is fantastic! Rhodey speed dated! It’s the best news he got since well, that. 

“Wow, you actually speed dated?” 

“Yes, Tony.”

“Tell me!”

“After you went through your own experience of speed dating tomorrow night. Deal?” 

Of course, there is always a catch. 

“Fine.”

* * *

  

_Left. Right. Dodge Stark!_

His back hits against the black surface of the ground with a loud groan escaping from his lips. He holds up one of his gloved hands in surrender. Above his head a very satisfied redhead hovers over him, a lovely smile etched on her face. Normally it’s the other way around, well with Happy. With Natasha? He thinks she will never end up on the ground. She moves too damn fast for him. He takes her offered hand and pulls himself up with her help.

“I let you win.”

“How sweet of you.”

She steps graceful in his space which he doesn’t mind actually, throwing out a punch and shoot, he has barely the time to recover himself as he takes a step back. Tony throws a punch forward back with left, trying to push her back in the middle but she maneuvers with ease through his punches. He pulls his punches back, taking a step sideways before she launches another punch which he catches with his left hand on time. 

She dodges him, standing an inch up close to him. The warmth of her breath tickles his cheek. He bites his lower lips, eyes darting up and down along the lovely features of her face before they land on her green eyes. She winks at him before she throws him back on the ground. He blinks. That’s not fair. 

“Cheater!” He calls her out, leaning on his arms to watch her walk away with a grin over her shoulder. Some of the red strands of her hair escaped from her bun bounce on her shoulders with each step. 

“I didn’t know you had rules?”

“This is payback from Happy, isn’t?” 

Natasha takes a sip from her cold drink, releasing the remaining strands of her red hair with her free hand. Tony feels his heart beating a little bit faster in his chest which nothing has to do with the full work out.  _She’s gorgeous._  Her black top doesn’t reveal to much of her female curves but exciting enough to keep things interesting. 

She stretches her arms above her head, then to the left and slowly to the right. Small patches of sweat reveals underneath her arm pits. His smile grows broader. He did worked up a little bit of sweat on her. 

Tony stands up quickly to grab his own drink to take a sip of the green liquid. He doesn’t need it anymore but grew quite fond of the taste and has a few bottles in stock. He sits down on the bench next to Natasha’s out stretched left leg. He keeps the bottle in his mouth, holding the tip with his teeth as he taps her feet. 

She places her feet in the palm of his hand and he slides his other hand to her calf, caressing the skin with the tips of his fingers. He takes off the bandage around her feet and presses his fingers against the ball, working the spaces between her toes one by one.

“Did you spoke to Pepper?”

“About the new fundraiser for poor children in New-York?”

Pepper has been talking his ears off about her new fundraiser for months to convince him to use his contacts for donations. He did long before she knew and managed to get other people who owned him a favor to donate as well. With that he hoped to hear nothing about it again. No offense but a guy can handle so much sad children face’s. 

Not to mention seeing Pepper still hurts. He can’t look in her eyes without wanting to kiss her and hold her close to him which he misses dearly. She still smells like fresh daisies. A smell he associates with her. Tony picks up her other feet after placing the other down and repeats the massage from the beginning to distract himself.

“No, about the dancing classes she teaches every Thursday night. I visited her for a lunch break. She looks very happy.”

“Let me guess, she asked you to teach a class?” He grins, imagining children standing in line wearing pink tutu’s and dancing on Natasha’s instructions. He watched her learning Clint’s children Cooper and Lila a pirouette. It would fit her.  _Miss Romanov the Ballet Mistress._

“I said yes.” Natasha smiles, taking her feet back from his hand and models her red hair back in a tight bun. She walks back into the ring. Standing up he follows her, walking to his side of the black surface and places his drink on the small wooden stool in the corner for later use. Break time is over he guesses.  

“That’s great. I’m sure you will do wonderfully.” 

_He shouldn’t turned his back to her._

His back hits the floor for the third time. He groans. 

“Tell Happy, message received. Loud and clear.”

* * *

 

Here’s the thing about speed dating. You meet, you chat to trade out information about each other which may work in your favor but most of the time it’s rubbish. Take a sip of your cheap mojito, move on to the next person and continue the circle. A sigh escapes from his lips. Sure, the place is dressed up nice and the people as well, right up in his alley. Only he can’t hold a conversation for long. They bore him to death. 

And this is suppose to help him to meet new people. He looks around the dance floor to the mass hoard of dancing people. They have a good time, smiling and fooling around. Perhaps he judged too fast. He finishes his drink, turning around and orders another drink before he turns back towards the loud surface. His eyes spot a very similar female figure. Her dress appeals him on a fundable level. It’s green which fits her fiery red hair and a lower cut down the length that reveal the small of her back and compliments her curves. 

Tony takes a sip of his new drink, waiting patiently for her to turn around which she does. Their eyes connect throughout the hurdle of people and he can feel himself smile over his drink. It surprises him greatly to see her here. She breaks their contact which is for the best. He’s here to meet new people, not people he already knows. Only he doesn’t like her date, no hate is the right word.  _Justin Hammer._  How the hell did she end up with him? He can swing over there but what for kind of gentleman would he be to interrupt her date? Besides she can handle herself. 

Tony talks to a few potential dates but they result into nothings which he takes the blame for. What’s the fun in talking to someone who doesn’t talk back? Tony gazes back to a familiar spot. The truth is she dances too close with Hammer to his liking. He can’t get her out of his mind. It bothers him. Wait, is he jealous? The great Tony Stark jealous? That hasn’t happened to him in a long time. It makes him laugh. There is no need for that. 

He looks to the bottom of the last bit his drink and drinks golden liquid in one go, deciding he can always blame the cheap booze for his next action. She would understand. Making his way through the hurdle of people until he reaches her. He almost wants to turn around realizing his mistake but it’s too late when she sees him.  _Oops._ Or maybe not.

“Hi, would you mind I borrow your date for a moment?” 

“Can’t you find one of your own?” 

Tony fakes a smile, trying to keep his body language open while his mind constructs many ways of hurting the man across him. Shooting him in the face with his repulser does’t sound so bad right now. 

“Plenty. But that’s not the reason I want to speak to her. You know, Avengers business and such.” 

Low blow he knows but it’s the only way to lure her way from him. Natasha doesn’t look impressed with him, rather disappointed but he holds out his hand towards her as peace offering. He will apologize to her when they are alone. She takes his hand, following him to the dance floor on an empty spot that's big enough to move for the both of them. 

“What’s so urged you couldn’t wait till the next meeting?” 

Her voice sounds harsh in his ears, her red tinted lips hovering next to them. He places his hand on the small of her back to hold her close against him, dancing on the rhythm of the music. His eyes dart over the features of her face to find anything that could help him from the mess he created a moment ago. He shouldn’t have done this. She deserves to know the truth. He’s being selfish and stupid. A complete idiot because he was jealous. It leaves a bitter taste in his mouth. 

“Out of all the people you could choose. You choose him. Why?” 

“None of your concern.”

“Point taken. But in fact it is my concern, you remember?” 

“Why is that?” 

This doesn’t feel like guilt or jealousy but something else. Something off putting. He only has this feeling when he’s around her. At the lobby, ice salon and the gym to name a few. It’s new and yet familiar. His heart beats fast in his chest, adrenaline kicking in his system realizing oh, god he’s in love with her. Great. On one of his best friends. The timing couldn’t be any better. In shock he steps away from her, dropping his hands from her back and hand. 

There is no need for him to panic but he can’t do this. Can’t and won’t. He can’t make clearly the same mistake as he did with Pepper. He’s not gonna. He doesn’t….Oh, god. Oh, god. What’s he gonna do? He sees Steve holding his shield above him. Pepper shouting and…and.  

Tony backs away from Natasha. His breathing getting faster with every passing second and his vision becoming very limited as he searches for the exit. The fresh night air sounds good about now. He stumbles against a broad shoulder, holding a hand up in quick apologize before his hand get’s caught. It’s a strong hold. He still has his other hand free.  _Big mistake._  

He turns around with his free hand balled into a fist but his rage quickly drops when meets her concerned green eyes.  _Natasha._  She calls him. Once. Twice. Three times but his mind doesn’t catch up. It’s too much. His body shivers and he starts to feels cold. Almost he sinks down to the floor but Natasha catches him and keeps him up straight. 

Slowly he closes his eyes with his head leaning against her shoulder. She sways him gentle from left to right. He tries to focus on her smell, movement and her hand sliding around his shoulder to calm his breathing. She holds him which is seeing the circumstances quite nice but still he can’t put the images out of his mind. His head starts to hurt. 

“It’s alright.” 

“No. it’s not. Far from it.”

She places her body close to him, her gentle fingers lifting up his chin to force him to watch her instead of the misery playing in his mind.

“Breath, Tony. It’s alright.”

Tony shakes his head in her palm. He wants to….He doesn’t know what he wants. She guides him or rather take the lead in whatever they are dancing, a mixture between slow dance, ballroom and tango but he’s aware she tries to ground him to reduce his anxiety. Natasha would be the only person to make a severe anxiety attack look like something else. 

She’s such an amazing human being. He doesn’t deserve her friendship, especially after what he just did. There’s something seriously wrong with him. He twirls her around once before holding her close to him, taking a few steps forward to take the lead back and she follows. His eyes look for Hammer but keeping an eye on Natasaha as well.  

“Your date is waiting for you.”

“He can wait. I rather stay with you.” 

“No, don’t let your night be ruined by me.”  

“Tony, dance with me.” 

Taking another step back she follows by staying close to him. It’s like a game of cat and mouse with him being the mouse and she being the cat. A red but friendly one. Her fingers ghost over his own, waiting for him to hold on which he does. He can’t deny her this dance. He owns her this much. 

Shakily he reaches out to hold her shoulder with the back of his hand resting between her shoulder blades. He doesn’t like feeling so weak and Natasha gazes straight in his eyes with her head held high makes him feel well, ashamed. He sways them without moving their feet. She doesn’t push him. He places his forehead against hers to close his eyes, stepping his right foot back and she mirrors him with left. There’s no need for eye contact. 

His body shivers and he takes another breath before taking another step with his left which she follows. Again. Gentle he forces her back when he steps forward. They dance across the small opening of the wooden dance floor, claiming the space for them. His lungs can finally, finally breath air. 

She stops him by placing her left feet between his, forcing him to look her back into her face with the shoulders back. Releasing her hand from his right hand, Natasha moves away from him to his left before Tony pulls her back closely against him and repeat the same routine a couple of times. 

“Where did you dance like this?” 

“Long before I met you.” 

Natasha drags her body against him, sliding lower until his waist and back up. Her eyes are challenging, daring him to go further which he agrees on. She waits a few moments before she moves completely away from him, He follows her with his hand open which she takes and she twirls in his arms to place her back against his front. She feels warm against him. 

“You do know that technically doesn’t answer my question?”

Natasha laughs and he has to resist to kiss the nape of her neck. Turning her further into second twirl until they stand front to front and places her hand on his shoulder. Tony leans to the left, allowing her to lean against his body and moves with him. She takes a step sideways which he follows until they reach the spot they started to dance minus the sweat over his back. 

Playful he lifts one of his eyebrows when Natasha leans forward and Tony supports her as he leans backwards for a few moments. She straddles one of her leg behind his left and he dips her for the fun with the intention to let his eyes sliding over her beautiful body. She moves herself back up with his guidance and brings her a few centimeters away his face. He breaths her air into his lungs. God, he wants to kiss her. Of course, that would a dick move but her eyes tells him otherwise. His thumb gentle strokes her index finger, canting his head to the right to ask silently for permission. The red of her lips draws his attention. 

It’s then he notices the music died in background, people watching them in awe. Not that he cares about it. He got used to the attention he draws. But someone’s loud clapping interrupts the moment which A. the person better has a good reason and B. He actually forgot he stole Natasha from her date. His hand slides from her shoulder to the small of her back in what he would call possessively when he sees Hammer wearing a smug look on his face.

“Wow! The both of you sure know how to give a show.” 

“It’s a crucial part.” Natasha answers him, turning her body graceful towards Hammer but keeping his hand in her hold. She stays close to him. The locks of her curly hair tickles his cheek with a nice aroma invading his nose. It’s a different smell than Pepper, more fruity and no flowery. He thinks a hint of mint is in there as well. 

“I wouldn’t know but we can try out. I’m a better dancer than Anthony here.” 

He fakes a laugh, opening his mouth to shut him the hell up but Natasha beats him which is better anyway. His fingers entwines with hers. He never knew they would end up so close on one day from the day they first met. She wormed her way into his life but in a good way. 

“I’m sorry but it’s getting late and we have a briefing tomorrow. It was nice to meet you.” 

“I thought the Avengers were no more?”

“We would like you to think that.” He winks.

* * *

  

Her hands cards through his hair, pushing him back until his back hits the wall with a soft thud. His lips open for her, tasting her tongue across his teeth, the roof of his mouth and he pulls her closer against him. Silently they move further into the moonlit room. This time his back meets the fridge. His lips shape into a grin, his hands holding each side of her hips and he lifts her up. She straddles her legs around the small of his back as he carries her on top of one of the kitchen islands in the open space. 

She breaks the kiss but her fingers keep caressing over the skull of his head. He turns his head against her palm, giving himself more to her. Her lips kiss a trail of kisses on his jaw, coloring the skin in smudges of red. His hand slides underneath her dress, touching her inner tight before taking off her black lingerie with one swift move. She kisses him with more force, her hands sliding down to his zipper but he thinks there’s someone standing in the room. Tony blinks. Does he starts to hallucinate now too? 

“Uh.”

“That’s all you have to say, Tony? From all the people you’re the last one I expected to do this.” 

Great, he’s not a hallucination! His smile drops from his face. Shit. He looks at Natasha who looks confused as he is but mixed with anger. A lot of anger. She closes his zipper with a lot of show. Bruce eyes are following her movement. 

“Excuse me? You waltz in here without anyone knowing about your arrival. Not me and not Natasaha.” Tony responds back, with a extra note on her name.  

“So what you could keep going on what you guys are doing?” 

He sees a hint of green in Bruce’s eyes but he won’t back down. His green buddy doesn’t scare him and his systems are ready if anything would happen. At least he hopes. His eyes look at the ceiling for a moment before turning his attention back to Bruce but Natasha releases her hold on him and turns herself around on the surface to face Bruce. 

She hops off to walk to Bruce, leaving him bare and open with her red lipstick on his face. Tony smooth’s down his shirt, closing his buttons except from the top one. He can’t hear their voices as they stand out of his reach. FRIDAY would hear them but he doesn’t give her the order to show him the conversation in the tablet on his right. A matter of privacy which he gives them. He turns around to grab a bottle of cold water from the fridge. 

“Tony?”

“Yes.”

“I have to talk with Bruce.” 

He leans against the fridge door with his heart pounding in his chest but turns around towards Bruce. Suddenly he's feeling bad, wondering if he took advantage of Natasha. But the thought leaves him mind quickly. _She wouldn't._  Why else would she be speed dating? Taking a sip from the refreshing liquid he walks over to Bruce. He sees Natasha's face from the lobby, alone until he came around. She smiled because of _him_. 

“If you expect an apology from me you won’t get it. However you’re the one who owns Natasha an apology for your disappearing act. Do you have any idea how much you have hurt her?” 

He sees Bruce open his mouth and close as he folds his arms together, the bottle still in his hands with the blue tip pointing accusing to Bruce. 

“I do. Because I was there for her when she needed someone as a friend which may ended up in something more that was not a part of the plan but it happened. I do not regret tonight but you most know one thing. Natasha is not a possession you can own but a wonderful woman who makes her own choices. This what you just saw? Her choice. She could have gone upstairs but no, she kissed me and I kissed back. I’m very lucky guy being able to spend the tonight with her.” 

He knows this will survive their friendship, just like the other times when things were rough between them. The key to that is to steer everything right without making any mistakes. Meaning he has to be honest. Not only to Bruce but also to Natasha. 

“Do me a favor and be the guy she needs. I’m fun for one night but other than that? You can give her a family and the stability she needs which I can’t. Don’t let her wait for you.” 

Tony feels a gentle hand on his shoulder. He looks at her. The moonlight reflects on the red strands of her hair, slightly messy from his fingers. Her lipstick barely on her lips because most of the color is on his skin. God, he’s going to miss her so much. Slowly he moves his head closer to her ear. 

“See, I’m capable of letting go of my ego longer than one goddamn second.”

* * *

 

“You did what?” 

Tony rubs his eyes with his fingers, feeling an upcoming headache at arrival in five minutes from now. He places his sunglasses back on his head to shield his eyes from the sun, leaning his temple against the palm of his hand. 

“Could you lower your voice?”

“This is not good, man. You were supposed to meet new people. Not hook up with Natasha.” 

“You didn’t see how she looked like.”

“Then tell me how?”

“Perfect.”

“That explains a lot.”

He bites his lips, lowering his sunglasses on his nose while his fingers press against scratch the side of his head to relieve some of the pain. Rhodey reaches out to his free hand to draw his attention by putting a donut in his palm. It’s red with rainbow sprinkles on top. He takes a bite, tasting the sweetness and greasiness in his mouth. The first thing he eats since last night. 

“For the record she kissed me first.”

“You should have said no.”

He finishes the donut in his hand and takes another one. This time he chooses the pink one with dark chocolate bits. Rhodey takes a blue one. He bought a whole box for them on the way to his therapist appointment. It was too cold for ice cream so fresh warm donut’s it was. He hears his friend sigh as he takes a sip of his coffee. The ink with his name on the side starts to fade, bits of black in the palm of his hand. 

“I didn’t want too.”

“Then what are you doing here?” 

* * *

 

He tries to find her. Looking in all the places he could think of but she hasn’t been here since that night. Her ice cream waits in her fridge. Yes, sue him. He looked there to see any sign of her presence. Friday couldn’t find her either. That could mean only one thing.  _She avoids him._

“Friday, don’t let anyone inside.” 

* * *

 

He stands up from the couch but keeps the remote in his hand, rolling it over in his palm a couple of times while he walks towards the kitchen. This one is small compared to the other kitchen’s on the other floors. He wanted this one to be like that. Just something comfy, cozy and less luxuries. Plain and simple but packed with tasteful goodies. With his free hand he opens the refrigerator door and takes out last the bucket of ice scream.  

Probably him isn’t the only one dealing with a heart broken into pieces. Placing the remote on top of the mint green lid to grab a silver shiny spoon, he takes one from the drawer and walks back towards the living room where his black leather couch is waiting for him. As he sits down and opens the bucket Friday starts the movie on cue.

Leaning back he notices the dreadful feeling in his chest. A broken heart in such short amount of time. He’s quite good in getting them, isn’t? First Pepper, than Steve’s fiasco a few weeks ago which resulted in Rhodey (he can’t forgive himself for) and now Natasha with Bruce. He should have listened to his guts.

But the moment her green eyes locked upon his across the floor and he took  her hand, guiding her through the mass of people to find their own private bubble he shushed it. So many mistakes he lost count but this is not on the list of Tony Starks regrets. The tonight was excellent well, up until Bruce caught them having…..a good time to keep it shipshape.

A laughter wants to escape from his lips but quickly puts a spoon of ice in his mouth. If he had the chance to redo tonight he would do everything over without a doubt, including the bad part, a needle named Bruce poking through their private bubble. Even then he didn’t wanted to let Natasha go, nor apologizing to Bruce for breaking the (science) bro code which means something very bad even in his book but he can’t help himself.

He loved the way she moved against his body. Her lips playing sweet tricks on him he couldn’t resist, not that he didn’t wanted to. Her hips fitting perfectly in his hands. The way her green eyes looked up at him without hate or disgust. She saw him and it didn’t scare him. She saw the person behind the suit. Anthony Edward Stark. Not the mock up man named Tony Stark he shows for the public eye. It felt so damn right. He remembers how scared he was when Pepper saw the real him.

God, he needs to stop brooding and watch the damn movie before he does something stupid as his eyes dart at door Natasha and Bruce walked out from.

Tony takes another spoonful of ice but he creases his eyebrows in confusion when the taste of strawberry invades his taste buds. This isn’t his. He lifts up the bucket high enough to read the label. Yep, it’s one of the buckets he bought for Natasha after she had been stood up. How funny their places switched. 

A sigh leaves from his parted lips. He places the bucket on the table. The spoon however stays in his hand. The silver shines in the moonlighted room, reflecting his own battered and broken but still handsome self. His fingers careful touches the sensitive greenish skin around his eyes before closing his lids and sliding his fingers through his hands and drops the spoon.  

_This isn’t his year._

* * *

 

The couch swifts a bit which is weird. He was standing a moment ago and now he’s sitting comfortable? A hand touches his and moves it away from his body which makes him realize someone is with him.

In blind panic Tony opens his eyes, a gasp escaping from his lips and sees the most beautiful green eyes he ever has seen but he stays frozen. He blinks at her and tries to move. Sadly his body doesn’t cooperate so instead he watches Natasha eat the ice scream he left on the table.

Its a miracle that thing didnt change into a puddle. Tony creases his eyebrows when he sees where his hand ended up. In her warm ones to function as her make swift prosthetic to hold the spoon. Not very handy in his opinion.

“You know, my hand is not attached to the spoon.” He points out, the corner of his lips shaping into a smile and wriggles his fingers underneath her palm.

“Do you mind?” She cooks her head sideways, taking another smaller bite from spoon in his hand. Boy, who knew a woman using his hand to hold something could be so arousing? Do not go there, Stark. Don’t. She’s not yours. Tony closes his eyes and breaths through his nose before opening them again.

“Feel free to use my hand but do you mind feeding me I don’t know once in a while? I’m starting to get hungry.”

Natasha actually does feed him the next turne. He leans back against the couch, trying to control the anxiety he knows pretty sure radiates of him. The ice cream melts on his tongue, sucking bit by bit inside to use the strawberry flavor as an anchor to keep him on the leash.

“So…You and Bruce. Are you guys good?” Tony asks, opening his mouth for another bite. She places the spoon inside, her fingers sliding gentle through his hair before she pulls her hand back with bits of pink coloring on them. Probably comes from the spoon when he shoved his hands through his hair. Yuck.

“Pink suits you. And yes, we are good.”

She drops his hand to grab ice cream, placing the bucket on his lap and straddling on his legs. Her knees resting next to his legs on each side. She picks up the spoon from his hand, taking another bite and her green eyes gazes into his. This is a bit too crowded for his liking. Also confused signals over here.

“Shouldn’t you be sitting on Bruce his lap instead of mine?”

Tony feels the cold of the bucket sleeping through his pants but tries not the shift against the small uneasiness. He hopes nothing will freeze down there except his lap is warming up on some places which really shouldn’t do that.

“Yours is more comfortable.”

“I’m not sure if I should take as a compliment? I mean, if it is one that’s the weirdest one I have ever heard.”

Natasha moves her head lower, a smile playing on her lips and he can’t truly help himself as he reaches out to ghost his fingers over her laughing lines. It’s cute but his heart hurts from the scream in the back of his mind shouting she will never be his. On cue he pulls his hand back, taking up the spoon and shoves the silvery into the bucket with too much force in the ice cream. She raises one of her eyebrows at him, taking the spoon over from him and places the ice cream in his mouth and moves away when he closes his lips over it.

“Could you….Could you sit next to me? I’m trying to watch the movie and you are blocking my view.”

She looks over her shoulder to the screen, the white credits of the actors rolling down against the black before her green eyes makes contact with his.

“It looks very interesting.” She says in a sarcastic undertone, her hand touching his cheek. She cradles his jaw, her thumb rubbing his goatee and kisses him. God, her lips feel so warm and he opens his mouth as her tongue slips inside. He moans in pleasure as his eyes go shut.

His hand to reach out for her red hair perhaps for the last time, sliding his fingers through her locks until he reaches the back of her head and cups it. He inhales her breath, tasting identical to the ice cream they shared. It hurts. It hurts so damn much the pain in his heart he breaks the kiss with affliction.

He leans his forehead against hers, opening his eyes and pants slightly from being out of breath. All because of the cause of the woman, no goddess sitting on his lap with a bucket of ice cream. A laugh escapes from his lips. He’s helplessly in love.

“That’s an impressing way of saying goodbye. Though I will be seeing you soon I hope.”

“You think I came her to say goodbye to you?” She breaths against his lips, small puffs of warm air. His hand slides further through the red lock of her hair and presses his forehead closer to hers.

“Yes, because we both know you’re going to travel with Bruce.” He replies saddened, capturing the last moments being with her. It's a good reminder to fight against the darkness that keeps him awake at night. His hand releases the back of her head go to unlooses the locks of red hair from his fingers. He moves back to create space between them which is difficult seeing their situation she won’t budge an inch.

“No, Tony.”

“No? To seeing you again or traveling with Bruce?”

Every part of his body screams as a helpless child. The painful pressure in his chest raising up to choke him. He can’t loose another friend. Please, god no. She’s one of the people who know him. _The real him._  Her hands cradles gentle his face, forcing his eyes to look at her. _The final blow._ Tony hears someone breathing loud in the room and it isn’t her. They are the only two people on this floor….No, it’s him. His anxiety breaking free he tried so hard to keep inside. This night keeps getting better and better. He’s starting to feel sick, realizing he should have made an appointment with a doctor when he could. His attack's are getting more and more frequent these days.

Tony tries to move, anything just to go outside for air he needs badly but she holds him, trapped and removing his hand from pulling his hair out he didn’t realize he was doing. She moves him closer to her chest, his head resting on her shoulder and rubs his back, allowing him to take breath big gulps of air. She kisses the side of his head. He closes his eyes, indulgent to her comfort as he waits the attack pass away.

“Tonight and the past few weeks you have been an amazing friend. ” She whispers in his ear before she kisses the shell. “One I didn’t think you had in you.”

He opens one of his eyes to look at her, trying to say a word to stop her from this torture he doesn’t need to hear. Just one word but his efforts are valueless. His mouth doesn’t work along with his body, paralyzed. Why now? Please stop. He wants to be left alone. Has everybody scrapped the word mercy from the dictionary except from him?

“But as a futurist not recommended.” Natasha continues, breaking his inner battle in his mind. Her hands moves lower to his left shoulder, entwining their fingers together. She kisses the side of his head. It isn't the first time she doesn't recommend him. Wait? What? Only then something clicks in his mind. His lips shape into a small smile. 

“In my defense you send mixed signals I barely can work with.” He replies and moving himself up to look in her eye. His body doesn't feel good yet, but the worst of the anxiety rushes out of his body. Leaving only a trace behind. He shivers against her.

“Let me give you a signal. A clear one you can work with.” She kisses him, soft and sweet. He mouths to her lips perfect before she presses him against the couch. However the bucket keeps getting in the way. Tony picks the ice cream up with one hand and throws it on the table but lands next to it. He shrugs with his shoulders. Close enough. He moves his hand back to rest on the small of her back to keep her closer.

Her hands move over his chest until she reaches the knot of his tie which she loosens with deft fingers. Tony breaks the kiss to watch Natasha undress him and places his own hand over hers to pull the remains down a few inches until let him pull it from his collar as she unbuttoned the first three top buttons. She moves her hands inside the opening, touching the scars with the tips of her fingers before she moves lower to unbutton one by one each button by placing pressure on the fabric until she reaches the last one.

Tony can’t remember the last time someone took the time to undress him. His bed partners have been quick and effective. He should let Natasha do this more often. It’s hot as hell. He feels his cock growing hard with interest as she slides her hands lower to loosen the buckle of his belt and unbuttons and unzips his pants in one swift move. He places his lips on hers, licking her entrance until she opens he slips inside.

His tongue trails along her teeth, touching the tip of her tongue before sliding to the roof of her mouth. She groans in his mouth, taking his cock in her hand and strokes him once. It’s enough to cause an explosion in his head, moaning in her mouth as his hands reach up to cup her breasts in his hands, feeling her nipples against his thumbs over the soft fabric of her dress. The tips of his thumbs trails in circling motions, eliciting a low hum of enjoyment from her lips and a ticklish but appeasing stroke on his cock.

Tony leaves Natasha’s lips with a kiss against her perfect jawline, leaving a trail of wet kisses on her neck and shoulder. His hands follow the curves of her body, her hips fitting perfectly in his hands. He loves that one small detail. The corners of his lips shape into a smile, placing them on Natasha’s lips but not going for a deep kiss. More messy and breathy kiss. The craving of wanting her and arousal creasing through his body. He decided breathing is overrated.

“I love your dress.”

His fingers play with the skirt of her dress as her hands slide down the bulging muscles of his arms to stop him with her fingers. She mouths _no_ to him as if nobody is allowed to hear them and secretly hiding underneath the stairs from a bad aunt or uncle before they get caught. He used to have dreams just like that as teenager. Now he’s living in one minus the pimples. She pulls up the fabric to expose her naked vagina to him, arching her back so her clitoris and the tip of his cock touch.

His hand moves around from her hip to grasp the small of her back. She pushes against him, making him feel the softness of her and her wetness against his own leaking cock. A groan of pleasure erupts from him. He doesn’t dare to break the pure desire in her green eyes. It’s same look she gave him in the kitchen had making his heart thump wild. God, he loves it. He would be able to keep up this game all night if he had too.

His right hand trails a path away from the small of her back to her soft belly, touching the scar. Natasha arches against him, and okay noted. Sensitive spot. His thumb caress the pink tissue before he moves further along the lower side and reaches out to her clitoris. His index finger slides up and down her skin, she moves along with him and places each of her hands against his shoulders.

With a wicked grin she tosses him sideways onto the leather couch, placing him on his back with her hovering close above him. Tony can’t help it but a laugh escapes from him. She looks amused as well. He can’t remember the last time he laughed genuine. Her hand guides the tip of his cock inside and with a swift plunge he fills her. He leans his head back, closing his eyes as his cock pulsing inside of her. His chest heaves a bit and one of her hands cups the back of his head. He responds with holding her closer against him, not wanted her to let her go when he kisses her.

Her tongue licks the seam of his lips and he opens his mouth to let her in. She pushes up her hips against him. He rocks his hips in answering, catching the heat of her moan before she arches back enough to leave the tip of his cock inside of her. The back of his free hand touches her cheek, caressing the soft skin. He breaks the kiss to take a moment to look at the gorgeous woman on top of him. The sweat on her shoulders is even perfect. A little bead of water glistering in the shallow moonlight. He moves forward to kiss her naked shoulders, his hand moving lower to drag the strap of her dress down.

She pulls her arm out and does the same on the other side. Her dress falls off her body and exposes her breasts. He continue his trail of kisses lower along her arms but moves sideways to flick his tongue against of her nipples. She spreads her legs on his lap, taking him deeper. He takes her nipple in his mouth, sucking first gentle but harder when he thrusts upwards into her. She groans in his hair, pulling as she rocks faster against him. The sound slapping skin and panting fills the room

He looks up to her into her green eyes, letting her decide the rhythm as he thrusts inside of her. Catching her movement on time. She throws her head back in his hand, leaning her neck in her palm and curves her back. The red locks of her hair tickling against his fingers. It hits him she’s one of the few left who trusts him.

Her breasts bounce with movement, beads of sweat pooling in her cleavage and he licks them away. She shivers in his hand, moaning so sweetly before she moves herself back and takes his head in both hand, kissing him feverish and playful. He cants his head to the side, allowing her more movement, more pressure to add in. His tongue flicks the roof her mouth, feeling her gasp, her vagina pulling tight around his cock as she comes.

Natasha doesn’t break the kiss, holding him closer to her body, their chests touching. She rocks in his lap and this time it’s him who falls back against the couch in pleasure. Her hands take his into hers, moving them above his head as leverage and he entwines their fingers together. Her rhythm still strong while his own begins the falter. Natasha grinds her hips against him, speeding him towards his own release but Tony slows her down by hooking up his legs around her hips. He doesn’t want this to end.  

“Slow down, gorgeous.”

She kisses him on the lips and it’s enough to send him over. He groans in blissful agony. The warm pleasure rips through his body, exploding with release he kept inside for so long. His hands roamed up and down her body as Tony digs her nose into Natasha’s shoulder. He loves her. God, he loves her so much. 

“I like you too.” She whispers in his ear, still holding their now sweaty hands. He laughs. Okay, so what? He has said the L word out loud. He gives her a long languorous kiss. She makes him feel intoxicating but in a good way. He wants her to know that. She can pulls his strings but knowing he will pull hers too. Tony sucks her plump bottom lip, bruised from kissing. He loses himself completely from how Natasha’s body feels against his own, her hands roaming on his body too. Her fingers touch the scarring on his chest, following each line of damage circling around his heart.

It became a metaphor to him for how life looks now. Each scar shows the mess of decisions he made and the result afterwards. Tony doesn’t doubt Natasha knows it which he can tell from the way how gentle she ghosts the tips of her fingers over them. His eyes watches her face before he kisses her cheek. Her eyes find his. Her hand resting on his chest protectively and just like that he knows she’s not a scar on his breathing chest full with regrets and pain. She’s too perfect in his eyes. 

“You alright?’

“Always.”

And this time he means it. 

 

**_The End._ **

**Author's Note:**

> I finally have this one out of my mind. I hope you have enjoyed my IronWidow story. It took me a couple of months but I had fun with it. If you see any mistakes let me know and I will correct it. (English is not my first language). Also I have no experience with panic attacks but I looked at the scenes with Tony having them so I hope I don't upset anyone. 
> 
> I might will continue this universe because more idea's are invading my mind but we will see (:


End file.
